


Kloaa conoce a D'Steven y Spinel

by Naxo_jiggs



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, CO Kloaa, Comedy of Errors, Cute, Cute Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mutual Pining, Romance, Short & Sweet, StevenxSpinel, Stevinel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naxo_jiggs/pseuds/Naxo_jiggs
Summary: Kloa celebra sus 20K trabajando en su propio CO, tras una larga jornada de trabajo, termina siendo transportada al mundo de Steven y Spinel. Conocerá al fin a sus personajes favoritos y además, los acompañará un muy extraño personaje que de alguna forma termina siendo forzado a unirseles. Esta es una loca historia, casi sin sentido y algo idiota en muchos sentidos.
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Kudos: 3





	Kloaa conoce a D'Steven y Spinel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kloa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kloa/gifts).



> Los personajes D'Steven y Spinel, junto como el OC de Kloaa que aparecen en esta historia, son creaciones de la Artista Kloaa y cuento con su autorización para escribir sobre ellos, además esta historia fue hecha para celebrar sus 20K de seguidores en su Instagram kloaa.doodles y mostrarle mi apoyo. Felicidades amiga.

La gran artista Kloaa de Kloaa.doodles, se encontraba trabajando en su próxima ilustración, un pequeño obsequio para conmemorar sus más de veinte mil seguidores en su plataforma. Fatigada por su ardua labor, decide tomarse un descanso y admirar su creación mientras intenta relajar su muñeca. Tras esto creyó ver al dibujo que tenía en frente, guiñarle el ojo, lo cual lo atribuyó a su inmenso cansancio y le restó importancia. Fue así como pensó que era un buen momento para ir por una taza de té a la cocina, al volver y aún intrigada con lo que creyó ver en su dibujo, miró con atención la ilustración que la pantalla de su computadora ofrecía para ella, en eso, le pareció ver un efecto 3D en los brazos de aquella Spinel algo chiquita que se divisaba en un costado, ella no recordaba haber dibujado nada ahí y tras esto, los laaaaaaaaargos brazos de Spinel salieron de la pantalla, envolviendo a Kloaa y trayéndola al mundo adentro del monitor. Kloaa al despertar descubre que ya no se encuentra en su habitación, ni mucho menos en su mundo y siente las miradas de dos personas bastante familiares, que la miran con mucha atención. Al levantar la mirada se dió cuenta que tenía enfrente a sus dos personajes favoritos, D’Steven y Spinel, viéndola con absoluto asombro y admiración. Kloa quien aún no entendía qué sucedía o siquiera dónde estaba, se paró rápidamente, se miró a sí misma asombrada por lo que veía, su cuerpo y forma habían cambiado a una más caricaturesca, su cabello permanecía tomado por dos lápices, un choker que embellecía su cuello y ahora su cuerpo lucía una radiante gema de un cálido azul, cuya forma era muy similar a la de Spinel. Además vestía sus jeans azules favoritos junto con una crop top que dejaba a la vista su particular gema alojada en su estomago, su crop top era del mismo blanco que sus zapatillas. El brusco y repentino movimiento que realizó, tomó por sorpresa a Spinel, asustándola un poco, haciéndola buscar refugio a la espalda de D’Steven, agarrando con fuerza en todo momento, la chaqueta de él. D’Steven intentó calmar a Spinel y juntos se acercaron a Kloaa dispuestos a hablar con ella. Ellos le explicaron el porqué estaba ahí, pues ellos deseaban mucho el poder agradecerle todo el amor y pasión con la que son dibujados, trabajo tras trabajo, además manifestaron su voluntad de poder ayudarle a crear el mejor dibujo de su vida. Tras una larga charla, Kloaa en realidad aún no acababa de entender que hacía ahí ni mucho menos como volver, así que decidió aceptar lo que ellos decían y seguir sus instrucciones. Es así como ella inocentemente les pidió presenciar una enternecedora escena de ellos mientras se besaban, para así lograr plasmar su mejor obra que haya podido dibujar. Esto desconcertó por completo a ambos, pues ellos reconocieron que nunca se habían besado en público. Es aquí donde nuestra dibujante favorita Kloaa.doodles decide lograr que la “tímida” pareja, demuestren todo su amor ante ella y para ello, pasará el tiempo junto a sus nuevos amigos en este nuevo mundo.

– Entonces… ¿Quieren decir que jamás se han besado? A pesar de todo el tiempo que comparten juntos. – Preguntó Kloaa.

– No necesitas decirlo tan fuerte, ni de esa manera, es… vergonzoso y tengo una reputación que cuidar. Además si nos be-besamos, solo que… – Divagó D’Steven, mientras rascaba su mejilla.

– Lo hacemos en secreto. – Susurró Spinel. – O también cuando lo tomo por sorpresa, es taaaan lindo jijiji. – Spinel parecía querer contar más historias de sus besos pero fue interrumpida por D’Steven.

– Spinel ¡Suficiente! Estoy seguro que ya entendió, además ella nos dibujó, es consciente de ello. – D’Steven cubría la boca de Spinel para que no continuara con su relato.

– Está muy bien que prefieran mantener su privacidad, pero encuentro verdaderamente absurdo que crean que solo fueron creados para estar escondiéndose o que no pueden hacer algo más. Son libres de hacer lo que se les venga en mente ¿Entienden? Escuchen lo que les digo. – Expreso de manera dura, pero firme y con convicción.

– Peeeeero… – Intentó replicar D’Steven.

– Pero nada, háganme caso, verán que tengo razón. – Concluyó Kloaa bastante convencida.

– Si… ¡Sí! Quizás tengas razón. – Resolvió D’Steven.

– ¡Ahhhhh yaaaaaa! Basura… – Dijo Kloaa de una manera muy familiar, dejando a D’Steven perplejo y desconcertado al no entender su expresión. – Ohh lo siento, por un momento confundí esta conversación, con las que usualmente tengo con un amigo. – Dijo Kloa apenada. "Y solo para presumir, yo soy ese amigo al que trata con tanta familiaridad." – ¿Quién habló de que fueras tú? Tengo otros amigos ¿Sabes? – "Kloaa no interrumpas mi narración por detalles tan insignificante." – Claro dices eso porque no estás aquí. – D’Steven y Spinel la miraban atónitos sin decir palabra alguna. "Solo ignórame y continua mi historia, soy el escritor y si escribo que te referías a mí, así va a ser. Supéralo." – Espera, significa que si te dibujo aquí ¿También estarías acá?

– Espera… ¿¡¡¡Qué!!!? – Exclamé totalmente confundido.

– ¡Lo sabía! Bueno… bienvenido a tu mundo. –Dijo burlescamente Kloaa

– ¿De qué hablas? Debo continuar mi historia, bórrame de aquí. – Comenté bastante ofuscado.

– Hiiiiiijole, yo creo que no se va a podeeer. Además tú eres el escritor, solo escribe el final y listo. – Propuso de manera burda a mi problemática.

– ¿Crees que es tan fácil, como poner FIN? – Dije algo ofendido.

**_ <FIN>_**

**_CREDITOS A KLOA POR SUS ILUSTRACIONES QUE ME MOTIVAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, A LA CUARENTENA POR EL TIEMPO QUE ME DA PARA ESCRIBIR Y A MI ESCLAVIZADOR TRABAJO QUE ME ALEJA UN POCO DE LA ESCRITURA_ **

****

– ¿Quién lo diría? Tenías razón, si era así de fácil.

– Te lo dije, siempre la tengo.

* * *

– Un momento, es muy corto para terminarlo aquí. Será mejor que continúe relatando la historia. – Fue entonces que me vi a mí mismo en ese nuevo mundo que había creado y dije. – Por cierto que bien me dibujaste, gracias. Aunque… ¿La mascarilla era necesaria?

– Claro que sí, debes cuidarte Naxito, es muy importante. ¿Te lavaste las manos? – Preguntó Kloaa.

– Me trajiste aquí sin previo aviso así que… Espera, no tengo tiempo para esto, vuelve a la historia, así no acabaré nunca. Necesito subir esto hoy. – Intentaba hacer entender a mi testaruda amiga.

– ¿Sabes quién también disfrutaría estar acá? La Valy, creo que la dibujaré. – Dijo ignorándome por completo.

– ¡No me estás escuchando!... Además, no tenemos presupuesto para otro personaje, así que no la traigas. Ya suficiente voy a tener contigo, como para controlarlas a ustedes dos.

– ¿Presupuesto? Pero si ni siquiera te estoy cobrando. ¿Me vas a pagar?

D’Steven y Spinel volvieron a acercase y “afortunadamente” interrumpieron nuestra conversación… **(** Claaaaro porque te conviene **) |** Kloaa sal de mi narración ¡Ahora! **|** **(** Peeero no me trati así **) |** Está biiiien… ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Al menos fuiste consciente y hablaste entre paréntesis para no confundir a mis lectores **| (** ¿Lo hice? Tienes razón, lo hice. A ver… uno, dos, tres… probando. Uno, dos, tres… interrumpiendo. Ohhhhh ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? **) |** Que ya te divertiste lo suficiente y que no volverás a interrumpirme ¿No? **| (** Claaaaaro, pero entonces ¿Ahora narrarás así? **) |** No, usaré estos palitos solo para hablar contigo **| (** ¿”Palitos”? **) |** Créeme, aunque lo llame por su nombre, de todas formas nadie sabe cómo se llama. Es lo mismo **| (** Okeeey **) |** ¿Quieres saber cómo se llama? **| (** Posiblemente lo olvide para mañana, pero sí, dime **) |** ” _Pleca_ ” **| (** Bien… ¿Seguimos rellenando o podemos continuar con la historia? **) |** Ahhhhh… Sí, sigamos. Soy un incomprendido **| (** Lo que tu digas Naxito **)**

– Tal parece que se conocen. ¿Es amigo tuyo Kloaa? ¿Te está molestando? ¿Necesitas que lo destruya? – Por alguna razón, me vi siendo amenazado por D’Steven.

– No lo sé, me pregunto si… – Respondió vagamente Kloaa.

– Dejate de juegos Kloaa. – Le repliqué algo asustado.

– Es broma, es broma. Aunque no lo parezca esta persona que ven aquí es muy amable, solo que le gusta aparentar que no, sin embargo es un buen amigo mío. Su nombre es Naxito y me acompañará a pasar el día con ustedes. – Fue su forma de presentarme a la pareja, bastante absurda por lo demás, pero así es ella ¿Qué más puedo hacer? **|** Vaaaya… esperaba que la Kloaa respondiera a mí provocación interrumpiendo una vez más la narración, bien continuemos… **| (** ¿Ahhh? ¿Qué? Yo-yo soy la Kloaa ¿Qué pasó? Me distraje dibujando **) |** Naaaada **|**

– Si Kloaa está bien con ello, supongo que no tengo problemas. Pero que no abuse de su suerte. Te vigilaré enmascarado. – Fue el duro comentario de D’Steven que me hizo tragar saliva más de una vez. **|** Por cierto, te dije que lo de la mascarilla no era necesario Kloaa **| (** Pero si te queda bien, señor enmascarado. Pffff **) |** ¿Te estás riendo? **| (** ¡Noup! Pfffff **)**

– Hoola yo soy Spinel jiji, es un gusto conocerte, espero seamos graaandes amigos. – **|** Awwwww es tan linda y los sonidos que hace son tan, Hmmm Digo **|** Spinel fue la única tratándome amablemente y disipando la incomodidad que sentía. **(** Mah linda **)**

– Bien… Será mejor que busquemos algún lugar donde pasar el día, no podemos quedarnos aquí en mitad de la nada, vengan conmigo. – Propuso D’Steven.

– Yo mientras buscaré algo para que coman. – Ofreció Spinel.

– ¡Te acompaño! – Dijimos al unisono Kloaa y yo. **|** Lo cual no entiendo, porque se supone que soy yo quien escribe los diálogos aquí, pero alguien insiste en hacer las cosas a su manera **| (** Pero es que yo también quiero iiiiiiir. Es Spinel, loooco, la bebe. Debo ir **)**

Con Kloaa tardamos un buen tiempo en ponernos de acuerdo en quien acompañaría a Spinel. Intenté convencerla de muchas maneras de que yo era quien debía ser el afortunado, pues tenía un plan. En ningún caso lo hacía por querer pasar tiempo con Spinel y su tierna estatura, espontaneidad… Esto era necesario si queríamos volver a nuestro mundo. **(** ¡Puras mentiras! **)**

– Y si decidimos quien va con ella, jugando a “Piedra, papel o tijeras” ¿Te parece? – Fue la única manera justa de decidir, que Kloaa encontró. **(** ¿“Piedra, papel o tijeras”? Desde cuándo yo lo llamo así **)** **|** Pooor favor, eso solo para mi historia, mantén nuestra nacionalidad al margen **|**

– Sabes qué como yo escribo esto, puedo leer lo que harás y sacar algo para ganarte ¿No?

– Si haces eso, bien podría dibujarte lo opuesto en tu mano. Y adivina quién ganaría…

– Solo déjame ir, tengo un plan, confía en mí. ¿Cuándo te he mentido?

– No necesito decirte que ese argumento nunca te ha servido, pero buena suerte con tu plan, aunque… ¿Cuántos de tus planes nos han funcionado realmente?

– ¿Ceeero? Descuida, se lo que hago. Adiós.

Mientras me alejaba con mi nueva compañera. Kloaa acompañó a Steven hasta su nave.

– Y bien, cuéntame ¿Qué hacían en este remoto lugar? – Inició así la conversación Kloaa.

– Este es el próximo planeta que tenemos pensado conquistar, para así llegar a crear nuestro propio imperio. – Vociferó entusiastamente D’Steven.

– Ohhhh. Así que en este tiempo, aún te encuentras en eso. – Murmuró Kloaa.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó confundido D’Steven.

– Nada, nada. No me tomes en cuenta. Entonces ¿Ustedes ya se casaron? – A Kloaa le ilusionaba mucho conocer la respuesta de D’Steven. **(** ¿Comentarás todo lo que haga? Deberías estar disfrutando tu tiempo con Spinel. **) |** Sacrificios del escritor, así que no te metas **| (** Sicrificiis dil iscritir… **)**

– ¿¡Qué!? Claro-claro que no. Digo eventualmente pero aún… aún no hemos decidido algo así. – D’Steven quien intentaba parecer alguien fuerte y frío, se mostraba muy nervioso con todo esto. **(** ¿En serio? Guuuuau **) |** ¡Basta Kloaa! **|**

– Bueno, pero no puedes hacerla esperar por siempre, alguien se podría interesar por ella también. Mírala ahora, paseando con Naxito y el la adora. – Ojalá que esto de los celos funcioné pensó Kloaa. **(** No necesito que pienses por mí señor “No te metas en mis narraciones”, pero sí, ojalá tu plan de resultado **) |** ¿Gracias? **|**

– Que él ¿¡¡Qué!!? – D’Steven parecía furioso y el color rosa se apoderaba de su cuerpo, era tal su ira, que la desahogó golpeando una pared de la nave, dejando un gran agujero en ella.

– Como amiga, la adora como su amiga, eso quise decir. No tienes que preocuparte por él…. – "……" **(** Ya no relatarás nada, pues bien, aún así creo que el plan ya no es una buena idea **) |** Por esta vez, apoyo la moción **|**

– Uffffff. Se supone que sea un tirano. De hecho soy un desgraciado y me gusta serlo. Pero entonces ¿Debo dejar que el amor me cambie? ¿Deberé elegir entre el amor o el poder? – D’Steven se escuchaba melancólico y se veía bastante confundido. **(** Uuhhhh cosiiita, pobrecito bebe **) |** Hmmmmmm **|**

– Sí y no… Está bien que cambies, pero no por eso debes dejar de ser un desgraciado si te gusta serlo, pero eso no quita que demuestres tus sentimientos. ¿Qué te impide ser ambos? Nada, tú dale, sé hostil con quien quieres, mientras trates dulcemente a Spinel todo estará bien, ¿No lo crees? – **|** ¡Bravo! **| (** Gracias, estaré aquí toda la semana y tengo muchos consejos más como esos **) |** Sí, no te emociones **|**

– Sí, tienes razón, has sido de mucha ayuda. Definitivamente mucho más que Agata. ¡Escuchaste eso!... ¡Apestas! – D’Steven recobró su ánimo de siempre y platicó un rato más con Kloaa, mientras llegaba la comida. – Que fácil es hablar contigo Kloa, quizás es porque te pareces un poco a Spinel. Gracias. (Algunos si saben apreciar mis consejos) **|Sibildos*| (** No sabes escribir el sonido de los silbidos ¿Cierto? **) |** No ¿Y tú? **| (** Tampoco) 

****

**_< En ese momento…>_ **

****

Spinel y yo volvíamos con la comida. Jamás había reído tanto en un trayecto tan corto.

– Y bien Spinel, antes que volvamos ¿Cómo te sientes de no poder besar a D’Steven? porque... ¿Te gusta no es así?

– Sí, me gusta mucho mucho, pero está bien, si a él se le dificulta este tipo de cosas, yo lo esperaré a que esté listo y seremos muy felices. – Respondió sinceramente Spinel con un brillo muy especial en su ojos y empuñando con emoción sus manos. **(** Máh linda **) |** Tú ni siquiera deberías estar aquí **| (** ¿A no? **)**

– Que lindas palabras, pero no solo debes velar por lo que él siente. También es importante que te preocupes por ti y lo que tú sientes, por eso dime ¿Cómo te sientes con todo esto?

– Bueno la verdad… No le digas a nadie, pero creo que él se avergüenza un poco de lo que siente por mí, por eso le es tan difícil demostrar sus sentimientos en público, más con todo el stress de formar un imperio, no digo que no me quiera pero… es extraño. – Spinel parecía triste y sus ojos casi que lagrimeaban. **(** Noooo, abrázala, abrázala, hazle nanais **) |** ¿Y qué me golpeen? Podría arriesgarme... Tentador **|**

– Yo creo que él se avergüenza de él mismo, por no poder expresar lo que siente por ti, solo eso. Es probable que te quiera más de lo que imagina, así que hazle saber cuánto te gusta ¿De acuerdo? – Por suerte mis palabras lograron disipar las dudas de Spinel. **(** Al final siempre sabes que decir **) |** ¿En serio? ¿Te parece? **| (** No lo sé, tú escribiste esto **)**

– ¡¡Gracias!! – Spinel efusivamente enrolló sus laaargos brazos en mí y me abrazó con fuerza, casi quitándome la respiración. **|** Quizás este sea un mal momento para mencionar que padezco escoliosis. **| (** Sí, creo que sí. **) |** Y…. ¿Piensas hacer algo? No me vendría nada mal algo de ayuda **| (** Aún no llego a la escena locoooo, además creo que D’Steven fue para allá a ayudarte **) |** ¡Rayos! **|**

Efectivamente, Steven nos había visto, obviamente no venía aquí a abrazarme también, es más realmente venía furioso y…. **|** ¿Kloaa? **| (** ¿Sí? **) |** Sabes... acabo de leer lo que sigue y… **| (** Aha aha **) |** Va a doler **|**

Steven nos separó y me golpeo incansablemente el rostro hasta dejarlo irreconocible, para cuando se calmó, me arrojó lejos de su vista y tomó a Spinel para decirle todo lo que sentía, acto seguido y como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo, comenzó a besarla apasionadamente.

– Vees te dije que funcionaría. – Dije a Kloaa, antes de casi perder el conocimiento. – Bien ahora sácame de aquí.

– Solo espera un poco más, esto se está poniendo bueno, tengo que dibujarlo. – Me contestó Kloaa.

Kloaa comenzó a dibujar la escena que tenía en frente, realmente era un apasionado y acalorado beso, la vista era maravillosa y el escenario era el ideal.

– Está bien, es un enternecedor beso después de todo. – Comenté.

– Cierto, este dibujo quedará increíble. – Kloaa parecía muy entusiasmada.

– Espera… Creo que esto ya dejó de ser solo un beso. Sí, se está tornando en algo más que un simple beso. – La escena realmente había subido de tono. – Kloa ¿Me estás escuchando? Ya-ya deberíamos irnos… ¡Kloa vámonos!.

– Un segundo, un segundo. No había tenido la oportunidad de verlos desde este ángulo. Esto es oro puro. – Kloaa dibujaba como hipnotizada.

– Suficiente, nos vamos. – Tomé a Kloaa, quien no paraba de dibujar y dejamos que la pareja siguiera con sus “cosas”.

– Bien, bien y ¿Cómo se suponen que saldremos de aquí? —Preguntó una repuesta Kloaa, algo decepcionada por cierto.

– Buen en realidad, solo debes golpear tus tacones tres veces y listo.

– Espera… ¿Cómo en el Mago de Oz? —Dijo sin creer lo que le decía, como juzgándome... porque lo hace.

– ¿Qué? No me veas así. Ya se me acabaron las ideas. Solo hazlo ¿O quieres quedarte aquí por siempre?

– Está bien lo haré… … … ¿Y ahora? ¿No pasó nada? —Lo hizo y fue muy gracioso de ver.

– Claro que no, pero te veías muy graciosa haciéndolo jaja.

– ¡Naxito! Y entonces… ¿Cómo volvemos?

– Fácil….

Kloaa despertó en su habitación creyendo que todo había sido un sueño, pero al voltear a su pantalla, estaba el dibujo que ella había hecho de D’Steven y Spinel besándose, con un mensaje que decía ** _“Felicidades por tus 20K Kloaa. Eres la mejor”._**

**_< FIN> <AHORA SÍ>_ **

**(** ¿Ya me puedo ir no? **) |** Sí, perdón por quitarte tanto tiempo **| (** Descuida, solo quiero deshacerme de estos paréntesis. No te quedes escribiendo hasta muy tarde, me lo mandas para leerlo y cierra todo al salir. Bye **) |** Sí, sí lo que digas. ¡Hey! Espera… olvidas tu mascarilla Kloaa… ¡Kloaa! **|**


End file.
